Alexander O'Connell
Alexander O'Connell, known to most as "Alex" was the son of Evelyn and Rick O'Connell, and an archaeologist by profession, overshadowing his father for a time as an adventurer. Biography Alex O'Connell would go through many different adventures throughout his lifetime, progressing to the point in his life in which he became an archaeologist, as did his mother and father. Kidnapped Alex accompanied his parents on digs and explorations of ruins in his youth, having an interest in Ancient Egyptian lore. On one such exploration in 1933, Alex, 9 years old at the time, went with his parents to an ancient temple in Egypt and surprised his father, Rick, when he snuck up behind him in a passageway. Alex wanted to accompany his father on the exploration, but he was denied the chance, instead being told to return to the temple atrium, wait there and build his mousetraps. While Alex waited in the atrium, he saw three armed men enter the temple ruins, two searching through the piles of artifacts for some unknown object, and the third, named Red, going to "sort out the O'Connells" with a pistol. As he hid in a scaffold, Alex knew that these men were up to no good, and fired a pebble from his slingshot at one of them squarely in the back of the head. The thief, called Spivey, shouted out to his fellow thief that something hit him in the head; the other, called Jacques telling him to be quiet, as the temple that they were in was cursed. Alex fired another pebble at Spivey, this one hitting him in the head, but by this time Jacques knew that something was afoot and drew out his pistol. As soon as Alex fired a third pebble, Jacques quickly caught on and caught the pebble in midair, crushing it into dust. Now that Jacques and Spivey knew where Alex was and could see him clearly, Jacques began to climb the scaffold where Alex was with his sabre drawn. As Jacques moved in for the kill, Red ran out of the corridor that he came in, ordering them to leave. Jacques kicked the scaffold apart before leaving the scene, leaving Alex to fall from the scaffolding and onto one of the pillars within the atrium. As Alex fell, the pillar had knocked into another pillar, which crashed into another, on and on until all of the pillars had fallen. Meanwhile, his parents were caught in a corridor that was being flooded by water from the Nile, and Alex tried to push back the already-fallen pillar, but it did not go back into place, rather, it broke through the wall and released the water that was about to drown his parents. Flabbergasted, his parents lay breathless on the floor as Alex tried to explain. Return to London Upon returning to his family home in London, Alex carried the chest containing the Bracelet of Anubis that his parents had taken from the temple in Egypt into the house. Having heard the locks click on the chest, Alex was soon tempted to open it and behold the Bracelet. Putting it on, Alex began to see the visions of far-off places, including a vision of a rushed journey to Karnak. Soon after, Evelyn came downstairs and, sensing his mother coming down, Alex took a statue of a baseball player to put into the empty chest so that his parents would not suspect anything, concealing his wrist with the Bracelet on it. Alex pretended to have misplaced the key to the chest so as to buy himself time and remove the Bracelet, but as his mother was searching through his pockets for the keys, a deep voice sounded from the hallways and a tall dark figure in red robes stepped out, claiming to look for the chest, and demanded it be given to him. Evelyn, angry at the intruder, drew out a sword from the wall and demanded that the intruder leave, but from behind the figure stepped out a number of red-robed thugs that all bore weapons. As the figure stated that he would kill them and take the chest, another voice sounded, this one belonging to a man in black robes that Evelyn recognised as Ardeth Bay, as did the red-robed man, who was called Lock-Nah. At that point, the thugs began to fight against Evelyn and Ardeth as they fought to keep the chest, and Alex stood by with it still in his hands, fending off thugs. Lock-Nah then joined in the fray and overpowered Ardeth, who was too weakened by the attack on him to fight back as Lock-Nah knocked Evelyn out and took her away. Alex ran outside the manor to find his father and uncle, Jonathan Carnahan, and dodge bullets as the assailants shot at them from their cars as they drove off. Alex's father was pleased to see that he was alive but was shocked and angry to find Ardeth Bay in his home, throwing aside his anger to ask where the assailants were taking his wife: Ardeth replied that he did not know, but took out a photograph of a robed man, stating that wherever the robed man was, Evelyn would likely be: Alex took the photograph and recognised the man in the picture as one of the curators of the British Museum. Ardeth went on to point out that the obtaining of the Bracelet of Anubis would cause trouble for the O'Connell's, as the Bracelet would lead the wearer to the lost Oasis of Ahm Shere: Alex then revealed that he had the Bracelet on all along, but was scolded by Ardeth for having brought about the ignition of the next Apocalypse. O'Connell scolded Alex as well, boarding his car with his son, Jonathan and Ardeth as he drove off towards the British Museum, where they would all find the cultists and Evelyn, who was being held prisoner. As they drove on, Ardeth apologised for having frightened Alex, but explained that once the Bracelet was worn, Alex would have only seven days to reach Ahm Shere before the Scorpion King would awaken, and that the cult was resurrecting Imhotep so that he would battle the Scorpion King, for only Imhotep, as the cultists believed, could truly defeat the Scorpion King and take command of his armies, using them to either destroy mankind or to send its warriors back to the Underworld; the cultists had the goal of wiping out the world and so intended to find the Oasis and the armies within. Once O'Connell, Jonathan, Ardeth and Alex had reached the British Museum of Antiquities, O'Connell told Alex to guard the car despite Alex's insisting on coming along. Though Alex was told to stay behind with the car, he gave his father and Ardeth advice on how to get into the storage areas of the museum, where Alex's mother was being kept. O'Connell,Alex O'Connell,Alexander Category:O'Connell family Category:English Category:Males